Angelus Errare
by Mrryl-Lord of Shaded Dreams
Summary: A new problem in a new location. When Umbrella decides to start a branch of Umbrella in Canada what happens when the company evacuates an entire town to protect them from a dangerous contagion?


**Hiya, since my first fanfic "Apartment 204" didn't do very well when it came to reviews (I had none!) I decided to write a longer one, I hope sincerely that this one will do better! I will also be doing this one in chapters, so I'll wait until I have a few reviews for each chapter then I will update the second one – I sincerely hope you all enjoy this! Also, the inspiration for this story was from Ginger Ninja's "Teachers Experiment 2", you should read it if you even remotely like this one. Anyways, the inspiration came from the bit where they come to Canada, obviously a Northern Region (one of the territories I hope. Ginger Ninja, please don't tell me you're one of those people whom believe that it snows all year up here…) when they come here, I end up thinking, "What would happen if they had another Lab up here? So I am writing this more to appease myself… put any info I might need to know in your review if you're Canadian and live in Ontario or near the Ontario border, if you want I'll find a way to add you to my story. Just don't e-mail me, I don't really check it all that much… Anyways, enough about me, on to my story!**

**Errr... yeah... A huge "thanks" to Max Brea for pointing out a mistake I made... hehehe... nobody's perfect -least of all me.**

MRRYL (Pronounced 'Mer-ill')

(P.S. I write the persons thoughts in _Italics_, just so you know…)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything RE, other than for the characters in this story…. Yeah… and I don't even own them, they're based off of real people (for the most part)… but anyways…

CHAPTER 1. Where Angels Lose Their Way

Let's start at the beginning

The sun beamed down on Matthew's face as he looked out of the window, the sun glistened off of his mother's green minivan as it pulled out of the driveway and spun, accelerating as it reached the end of the street before turning around the corner and disappearing from view. The window he was looking out of was large, he could easily fit through it standing up. But that was the point, it opened up into the living room that gave the entire room a cheery, warm feeling. He sat down on the couch, talking to himself as he flicked on the T.V. and flipped through the channels to se what might be interesting at the moment.

"Geez, stupid work. If it wasn't for that, I could be going to Quebec for the weekend. Why do I have to work ALL WEEK?" he asked the lamp that was standing in the corner of the room. When he didn't receive an answer he laughed.

"Of course I had to work, it's typical that I'd have no choice but to work when I could be with Damian and co in Montreal," he continued saying to himself, watching the T.V. only slightly as he flicked through channels 1 to 53.

"Nothing's on… damn it!" So he turned the channel to Much music and fell asleep listening to some anonymous song.

He awoke to a complete and total silence. No birds were singing outside, no kids were running around, yelling and laughing as they played some game.

"What the hell?" he asked the air as he stared at the T.V. The T.V. was static and all the channels were the same roar and hiss with visual static. A feeling of uneasiness pervaded the room as he ran to the window to peer outside. Sure enough something was wrong.

In the middle of the street there was a cube van, a moving truck. It was turned completely on it's side, crushing a car under it's weight. He could see someone leaning out of the window, as if attempting to climb out. The person was most likely dead, however, as the blood pooled both under the car and over the roof that the body was slumped over was most likely his. Matt ran for the door, whipping it open and running outside towards the sidewalk. He spun around, looking at the neighborhood. Not a single soul was present, every house was empty, the door and windows still hanging open like the mouth and eyes of some otherworldly, gargantuan creature. He looked around his surroundings once again, taking in every detail as best he could. The area wasn't even serenely peaceful, it was more like the silence of a coffin, standing in the middle of a parlor, than the silence of a quiet summer day. The quiet was all-encompassing, he couldn't think, couldn't concentrate enough to notice the body slouched over the truck was starting to twitch slightly, he only began to notice it when it fell from the hood, looked at him, gasping loudly and groaned, crawling towards him.

"What the hell? Sir… are you all right?" Matt asked the crawling man on the ground, the blood practically leaked from the man's chest.

"Matt!" Someone yelled to his left, he glanced in that direction quickly, noticing it was Kate.

"What's… what's with this guy… Kate?" A sliver of fear pierced his concern when he finally realized that this man was bleeding too much for him to still be alive, yet there he was, groaning and crawling towards him.

"It's… dead! It's hard to explain! JUST HIT IT WITH SOMETHING!" Kate yelled, this startled Matt, who had always thought of Kate as a more-or-less innocent girl.

He started when the bloody hand of the crawling man grasped his shoe. Pulling himself free he turned and ran towards the side of the house, grabbing his step-father's Re-Bar and running back to the side of the house.

_Thank God for videogames and de-sensitization_

He thought to himself as he swung down onto the head of the crawling man. The head caved easily, the brain matter and blood flowing onto the lawn.

"Come on," Kate yelled at him as she pulled him back inside his house, slamming the door shut behind him. She was breathing heavily and Matt could only guess at what she had run into.

"I ran into 2 of those things," she said, seemingly reading his mind. "They were people I didn't know, really. I'd seen them walking down the street a few times. Today I was reading in my room and I guess I fell asleep or something because when I woke up everyone in my house was gone. I went outside and two of those things were there, just standing there. I ran up to the nearest one and asked her what was going on, because the streets seemed deserted and everything. She spun around and… and she tried to bite me. I pushed her and she fell back and hit her head on the pavement. Her head seemed to just explode and that's when the other one turned towards me and charged. I was so scared Matt. It stopped and fell on the body of the other and… a-and it s-started to eat her," she was crying now, trails of tears flew down her face and she took a step towards Matt, who didn't know how to react.

_Tried to eat her? What the hell's going on?_ He asked himself as she sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back, reaching up to around her back with his right arm to pat her right shoulder.

"It's okay, Kate. Everything's going to be alright," Matt told her. He squeezed her in a hug as she hugged him. He started when something warm and sticky ran down his arm. He pushed her back.

Blood. Blood was running down his arm from… her shoulder.

"Kate, you're bleeding," he said, pulling her towards the kitchen and lifting her up and placing her on the counter. She sat there childishly, pouting as he reached for gauze and first-aid spray from the first-aid box.

"Uhhh… I need to, err, see your shoulder," he didn't know how to handle this exactly, as he'd never really felt he stood much of a chance with them earlier.

"Uh, okay," she said as she pulled down the collar of her shirt slightly. He sprayed the wound with the first-aid spray then wrapped gauze around the wound.

She winced slightly as the first-aid spray began to burn the wound. She pulled back up her shirt and jumped off the counter, slipping on the floor and landing on her knees just as Matt turned around.

"You okay?" he queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I think," she said as little drops of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Umm... maybe you should lay down on the couch or something," he said as he helped her up and led her to the couch. As she sat down there was a knock on the door.

"Who the Hell could possibly be walking around when those things are outside," said Matt, hurrying to the door….

**There you go, the first chapter of my story, redone. Hope this one's better. ANd it's amazing what a single sentence can do, neh?**


End file.
